villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Types of Villains D-F
This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. An alphabetical listing of villains by type. D * Dark Form: Any manifestation of dark/evil energy. * Dark Judges: Villains who are in a position of passing judgement or issuing punishments. * Dark Lord: A being who controls an army of demons and is endowed with immense powers of darkness. * Dark Messiah: A villain who is seen as a god or messianic figure by a significant following. * Dark Priest: A villain who takes the role of a corrupt or evil member of any religious clergy. * Deal Makers: Villains who make deals or have a penchant for bargains or gambling. The deals are generally seen as very beneficial until the person who makes the deal needs to pay up. The deal maker villain is often undone by the hero making a deal and then finding a loophole in the agreement. * Delusional: A villain that believes he or she is a good person. * Dinosaurs: Reptilian or avian-like creatures who are carnivourus. * Disembodied Brains:In fiction, disembodied brains commonly belong to mad scientists or other highly intelligent individuals and are installed into a mechanical body or other machine. Other times disembodied brains can be a separate species on their own without having ever belonged to a body. * Dragons: A fantasy monster who breathes fire and also portrayed as villains in cartoons, movies, and video games. They are considered as typical villains in fairy tales. * Destroyers: Villains that engage in destructive rampages, usually with very little (if any) rest between said rampages. E * Emotionless Villain: A villain who has no or very little emotion. * Energy Beings: Villains that are made wholly or partly out of pure energy. Not to be confused with elemental beings. * Enigmatic Villains: Enigmatic Villains are characters surrounded in mystery. They often appear out of nowhere or very suddenly. Their name, their true nature, or even their motives are unknown. * Evil Creation: A villain that has been created by another villain. Could be a biological being (i.e. Frankenstein) or a robot. * Evil Creator: An evil being who has created another being or robot. * Evil from the past: A villain who was defeated or has been dormant and returns for revenge. * Evil Genie: A villain that is often modeled after a typical genie - though they don't always have to be, they either twist wishes out of malice or are used as tools by another villain to commit evil. * Evil Genius: Archetype of the higly intelligent villain who can concoct elaborate plans, but tend to be fairly sociopathic. * Evil Mayor: A villain who is the mayor of a town or city. * Evil Organization: An organization or company that is run by evil influences. Often the main villain of the story is affiliated with an evil organization that is present in the same story. * Evil Twin/Clone: A copy of another character, usually the main hero, who has similar abilities and often fools other characters into thinking that they are their counterpart. * Evil Ruler: A ruler of a kingdom or other society who oppresses and abuses the common populace. F * Femme Fatale: A sexually attractive female villain who uses seduction to manipulate others. * Fighter: A villain whose power lies in their combat skills, whose primary purpose is to fight. Category:Villains by Type